Today recording devices, e.g. digital recording devices with a hard drive or disc drive, exist for recording audio and/or video signals that are broadcast from a broadcast station. After having recorded audio and/or video signals, a user, however, might not be interested in all of the recording. For example, a user might want to cut out advertisements, e.g. commercials, from the recorded audio and/or video signal. Further, the recorded audio and/or video signal may comprise a movie and the user may want to start watching the movie without having to search for the beginning or end of the movie manually.